Strawberry Milkshakes
by RavenClaw527
Summary: New town, snobby neighbors and bitchy cheerleaders. That's what's in store for Nessie when she is forced to move from her small humble hometown of Forks, to the snobbiest place in California. She can tell just by looking at the place that she'll hate it, that is until a handsome boy by the name of Jacob Black inters her life. AH Cannon main couples.
1. Blue Orchard

**Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a story that's not an Edward/Bella story. This story is about Nessie and Jake, but keep in mind that this is an AH.**

* * *

**N P.O.V**

"Lighten up Ness." My older brother E.J said to me from the front seat of our dad's Volvo. "It's going to be fun, maybe even better than Forks." I sighed and turned to look out of the window. I doubted anywhere could be better than Forks.

No, not forks as in forks and spoons, Forks as in the smallest and rainiest places in the U.S. I was born there in the only hospital they had, I grew up there and now my parents were making us move away from there. Now I had to leave my Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee, who were like second parents to me and my brothers.  
They were always there for us when dad was off at work and mom was busy helping someone else. I was going to have to move away from my home, my school, my grandparents, my friends...well okay, maybe I didn't have any friends but I was going to miss everything else about Forks.

The place we're moving to was called Orchard Village. It was a few miles of giant houses and mansions for the rich and powerful, so now I was going to have to go to school with a bunch of snobby bitches and Justin Beiber wannabe's. The only good thing coming out of this move were my grandparents and my Aunts and Uncles. Nana Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were my dads parents and they only lived a mile away from us.

My aunt Alice was my dad's sister and she was married to my Uncle Jasper. Believe it or not they are related, but you wouldn't know that by looking at them. Dad was almost six feet with bright green eyes and copper colored hair, my aunt Alice was under 5'5 with short black hair and blue eyes. It was sort of like my mom and her sister.

My Aunt Rosalie was my moms older sister and she was married to my uncle Emmett. While mom was average height with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, aunt Rose was almost 5'9 with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Mom got her looks from Grandpa Charlie and Aunt Rose got hers from Grandma Renee.

I have cousins, but I don't know them too well. We've only seen each other on major holidays like Christmas and Thanksgiving or on birthdays.

I scowled as we pulled up to a giant house where I saw my dad standing in the front lawn pulling the 'FOR SALE' sign out of the ground. I prayed to every god that there is that this didn't become another 'Real Housewives of California' episode.

**It's short I know, but hopefully next chapter will be longer and she'll get to meet Jacob!**

**Raven**


	2. Maybe It's Not So Bad

**Chapter two and only two reviews. I guess it's not as good as I'd hoped, but thanks to the two people who reviewed.**

Nessie's house

Luxury Real estate . com

938160 casa rancho mirage (Type it into Google.)

Nessie's closet

www . examiner slideshow / 47 - extraordinary- walk- closet- design- ideas # slide= 1

PICTURE #1

* * *

**N P.O.V**

I got out of the car as soon as it stopped, making sure I had my rucksack, ignoring the large blue pond behind me, went up one of the twin marble stair cases and into the house. I planned on storming into the house, to my room and not coming out until my mom forced me to eat dinner, but then when I got to the living room where some of my brothers were I realized I had no idea where my room was.

And yes I did say 'some of my brothers'. In total I had six siblings (my parents obviously didn't learn their lesson the first few times), five brothers and one little sister, all my brothers were older than me. The first to be born into our family was Edward Jr, who we call E.J. He's 25, mom and dad had him when they were 17.

Next was Nathaniel who we either called Nate or Nathan, Nathaniel is only for when he's in trouble which doesn't happen much since he's 24. (Like I said, once the doctor gave them the go ahead they went at it like rabbits, mom found out she was pregnant again two weeks later. Grandma Renee had to cuff Grandpa Charlie to his grandfathers rocking chair so he wouldn't kill my dad.)

Next is Jackson who will only allow us to call him Jack or in my little sisters case Jackie. He's only 23 (I know! What the hell is wrong with my parents?!) and he lives in New York with his fiance Lauren Mallory (Who is the worlds biggest gold digging skank. Yet I am the only one who sees this.)

My next older brother is Daniel who we called Danny, Danno (I'm a sucker for Hawaii Five-0) or Romeo because of his reputation as a playboy. He's 22 (You shouldn't even be shocked anymore.) and lives in Seattle since this is his last year of college and he'll be moving in with us.

Mom finally decided that she needed birth control (Thank the Lord) and she and dad took four years for college...well dad did. Mom stayed in an apartment with my brothers and dad went to college and a year after he graduated Max who is now 17 was born.

Then finally came me, Renesmee (I know!) I'm 16 years old and I remember when I was younger I only allowed people to call me Renesmee because I felt Nessie was a suitable nickname for the Lochness Monster and not a 7 year old girl, but then I got tired of people calling me Rapunzel.

The youngest (and hopefully it stays that way) is my little sister Emmy. She was the youngest at 5 years old and I've told my parents fifty times that if it didn't stay that way I would run away with a tattooed biker to Texas. Also added to our very large family is my dog Back-Up (Grandpa Charlie thought it was funny) who is a They all kinda look the same, Nate and E.J have mom's dark brown hair and brown eyes and Danny and max had dad's hair and moms eyes, Emmy and I are the only ones with copperish brown hair and dads green eyes.

Now that we've gotten over the fact that my mother is the next '19 Kids and Counting' mom lets get back to the story.

E.J, Nate, Max and Emmy were sitting in the living room on boxes since other stuff was piled on top of my couch. (Yes, MY couch. I took claim of it when I was six months old. My mom laid me on it for two second so she could her phone out of her pocket and when she picked me back up and screamed in her ear. Hehe!)

"Where's my room?" I asked looking at my little sister. She may look cute and innocent but she's the one who knew everything around here.

"Up stairs, dird door on the lef'." My sister has a lisp and I thought it was adorable until she turned three and realized she could get away with everything and anything when my mom wasn't around. I didn't bother saying anything to my snickering brothers who were amused at my sour mood. I just went up the stairs and used my sisters directions to get to my room.

Boxes were piled everywhere except on my bed so I was able to just fall on it. I was so tired and exhausted from today and spending nine hours in a car with my most annoying brother and my mother who had just as big of a headache as me from his annoying-ness. I was asleep 2 minutes after my head hit the pillow, but I did wake up when I heard someone open my door. They tip-toed around the boxes and took off my boots and my hair out of it's braids, then I felt a pair of warm lips on my cheek and smelt my moms favorite perfume.

I didn't think she still did that, but to be fair the last time I ever saw her come into my room to do it was when E.J moved away to go to college, I was 8 and I had already started pushing my mother away.

* * *

The next morning I woke with a crick in my neck and tight pants. I hated falling asleep in jeans, it always left me feeling hot and icky so I as hoping my room had an on-suite bathroom. I made my way through the boxes to one of three doors in my room, one was double door meaning my dad got my a walk-in-closet and I went to the single door which most likely was a bathroom.

I opened the door to see a bathroom that was made for me. The side walls were a alternation of sparkly dark purple, light purple and dark pink tiles while the back wall was white and there was a window on the left wall. The floor was dark pink with red mats and the sink was a beautiful plum purple color with bowl shaped sinks and the shower was a nice light purplish pink with purple and pink squares on it. Overall it was beautiful and I knew instantly that my mom did this for me.

I went back into my room and searched for a box with the word 'clothes' on it, took out a pair of beige jean shorts a black tank top and a blue three quarter sleeve button up and went back into the bathroom to take a shower, when I was done I got dressed, blow dried and combed my hair causing it to go down my back in its natural curls. I didn't bother putting any make up on, but I did slip my old yellow 'WWSD?' band on (What would Spongebob do?) before leaving my room.

I walked down the back stairs which went along the wall and stopped a few feet away from the door way that lead into the kitchen where my family most likely was. I went into the kitchen a sure enough Emmy, Max and E.J were siting a the glass table in front of three alcove windows (Without the alcove), Nate and mom were sitting at the island while my dad cooked something that smelt good on the stove.

Did I mention this is one of the reasons we moved to Blue Orchard, so my dad would have less hours at the studio and could be home more often. He was a photographer and I was going to follow in his footsteps- sorta. I was an artist, I drew, painted, sculpted and did the occasional photograph.

"I see you guys got the kitchen unpacked." I said sitting down next to Nate. "What time is it?" I asked.

"11:30." Mom said as she stood up with her plate. "I sent your dad to wake you up at 10, but he couldn't bring himself to wake you up." She kissed my head and continued on her journey to the sink.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked my dad who was wearing his 'kiss the cook' apron.

"I made pancakes, but they're hazelnut so you get Lucky Charms." He said sitting a red glass bowl, the milk and the cereal in front of me. It was so sweet that he remembered that I was allergic to hazelnuts, last week he couldn't even tell me what my middle name was (Carlie).

"Thanks, but I'll just get something while I'm out." I told him. "I need to go find a job." Sure my parents may be rich but that doesn't mean that I want to depend on their money for the rest of my life, plus when I ask for money they ask questions. "I might go and check out what's cool in town."

"Alright but make sure you have your phone and be back before it's dark out, your grandparents are coming over for dinner." My mom said not missing a beat. I gave her a salute before running back up stairs to my room. I put on a pair of beige fur trimmed boots and threw my sunglasses, lip gloss, wallet and stun gun (Curtsy of both dad and grandpa Charlie.) into my rucksack, put my phone in the back pocket of my shorts and went back down the stairs. I went back into the kitchen and put my bag on the island and looked between my brothers.

"What are you two going to do today?" I asked.

"Apartment hunting." Was E.J's response.

"I thought you two were staying here?" Max said.

"Only until we find an apartment." Nate replied. "And I can't go apartment hunting today. I promised Emmy we'd go to the park today."

"Well before you do that can you guys put all my boxes in my closet? I'm gonna buy paint today so I don't have to live in a room that looks like Miss USA died in there?"

"Sure sweetie." Dad said as I slung my bag over one shoulder. I tried to go past my mother, but she stopped me. "Take the pepper spray." She said handing it to me.

"Mom..." I groaned, I already was carrying around a taser. They should just buy me a gun and get it over with.

"I had to carry it around as a teen and so do you." She said pressing it into my hand. I sighed.

"I already carry a taser and know how to break a nose 13 different ways, but if it'll stop your worrying..." I trailed off putting it in my bag. "Now is there anything else?" I asked. "Would you like me to take Back-Up? No." I said seeing my dads face. I let my mom kiss me and my dad slip a 20 into my bag before getting my car keys and leaving. I drove a red Honda CR-V, I know that I'm only 15, but I'll be 16 in 6 months so they let me get mt license early.

It only took me 5 minutes to get into the city and when I did I was flabbergasted. There were huge buildings and booming businesses and teen girls walking down the sidewalks drinking smoothies while their boyfriends trailed behind them holding tons of bags, they were smiling and laughing and acting like the kind of teens you only thought existed in the movies.

I looked at a few cafes but none were hiring so I gave up on that a went to a local home depot to buy some brown and gold paint, a plant box for my alcove window, tulips for the plant box, a whole set of paint for paintings, new brushes, oil paints and I order about 50 small, 80 large and 20 regular sized canvases to be delivered to my house. The total comes up to over $500 and I pay using my credit card, this is one of the few things I let my parents buy for me since even if I did work I wouldn't have enough money to support my painting expenses.

After getting that taken care of, I go to Starbucks and get a caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream and the make my way back home

* * *

Five hours later at 5:54 I'm finished with my whole room with the help of stencils, E.J and Max. I have to admit that we did a pretty good job. When you walk into the room you see that the wall with the windows, the one that my bed goes against and the one the door's on are gold with different quotes by famous people about art, life and dreams in brown, above where my bed was going to go is a quote by Robert Kennedy in brown and gold paint swirled together 'There are only those who look at what is there and ask why...I dream of things there never were and ask why not?'. The one that my desk and vanity will go against is a brown and gold camouflage and now all I had to do was let it dry and then I could move everything out of my closet.

At 5:58 my mom called me downstairs even though it was still light out and my grandparents weren't here. I didn't bother washing my hands, I just got a rag and made sure not to touch anything on my way down the front steps. I walked through the living room and to the foyer where my mom was talking to someone with one of the glass iron gate door open.

"Yeah mom?" I asked as she turned to me.

"This young lady wanted to talk to you." Funny, I didn't meet anyone while I was out. I turned to our company to see a girl about my age, she had shoulder length dark brown hair with side bangs and brown eyes. She wore what you would typically see a teenage girl around here wearing. A pair of designer jeans and a cropped red sweater.

"Hi, I'm Julia." She said holding out her hand, but I held my paint covered hands up and she pulled it back. "Anyways, my friends and I were about to go into town for smoothies and then we were going to go to a party later, we were wondering if you would come?" Dang it! The first times I had found a potential friend who not only approached me first, but was inviting me to a party, but my grandparents were coming and I was pretty sure that my mom wasn't going to let me go.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I can't, I have to-"

"Go." My mom said cutting me off. I looked at her. "Carlisle and Esme can see you tomorrow, go have fun."

"Seriously?" I asked with a smile forming on my face and she nodded. "I would hug you right now if I wasn't covered in paint." I turned to Julia and told her to give me one moment before bolting up the stairs and to my room. First I washed all the paint of my arms, legs and face and then exchanged my shorts for a pair pf black ones, take off the blue shirt showing my tank top and put on a pair of black platform booties. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I put it in, letting the curls go crazy, grabbed my bag and went back downstairs where my mother was waiting at the door with Julia.

"I want you home-" My mother starts.

"Before 10 since it's a school night." I finish. She smiles and I kiss her cheek before reminding her to feed the dog and following Julia to her car where three other girls are.

"Krissy, Kat and Nicole this is..." She trails off reminding me that they don't know my name.

"Renesmee." I answer. "But everyone calls me Nessie."

"Well Nessie this is Katrina." A shorter girl with short thick black hair and brown skin. "Krissy." A averaged height girl with light brownish gold hair and light brown skin. "And Nicole." Nicole was the tallest with short thin black hair and light brown skin, I might be wrong but from the way she was glaring at me I thought she didn't like me. They sat me in the back of the convertible between Krissy and Kat and Julia takes off. I didn't know that it was this easy to make friends, but if everything is this easy I think I'm gonna like it here.


	3. Jacob Black And His Strawberry Milkshake

**Chapter three and I have no idea how many reviews I have, because I'm too lazy to look. Here are the links for a few things.**

**Julia**

**weheartit . com entry/73661748/search?page=9&query=brunette+girl**

**Kat**

**weheartit . com entry/7106129/via/Ias**

**Krissy**

**weheartit . com entry/5816815/via/mari_garcia**

**Naja**

**Weheartit . com entry/46893099/via/divinasoumy**

**Satera**

**weheartit entry/58944499/via/SwagOnBieber96**

**Luxury Real Estate .com**

**/residential/1887139-tuscany-inspired-villa-estate -with-vineyard-2960-e-oberland-road-salt-lake-city -utah-united-states -Satera's house**

* * *

**N P.O.V**

After leaving my house, Julia went towards the part of town where I had gotten all my art stuff from, then after three Beyonce songs, two Brittney Spears and four Nicki Minaj, we pulled up in front of a diner. It was white and red and reminded me of that diner Danny and Sandy went to in _Grease_.

"Our friend Naja is inside." Krissy said as I climbed out after her. "Her Godmother owns this place so we get free stuff."

"I thought her Godmother owned the jewelry store we go to." Julia said.

"That's her Aunt." Nicole said.

"No her Aunt owns Forever 21." Kat said. "Her ex-step-mother owns the jewelry store."

"Which one?" Nicole asked.

"How many people in her family own things?" I asked and they all turned to me.

"Almost all of them." Krissy said as we went up the ramp. "Her mom is Diana Lang-"

"The actress?" I asked and she nodded. Now I knew who Naja was, her mom was a giant actress mostly known for her role as Elizabeth Bennet in the 1994 version of Pride and Prejudice. Her family is full of well known people. Diana's mother Mary Anne Ollie (or just Anne) was a well known as Queen Anne, a famous harpist, she used to be the presidents personal harpist.  
Her father was Evan Wit was a inventor who made billions last year when he created a metal detector that could look beyond the range of a normal eye and spot security threats no matter how big or small.

Diana's ex-husband and Naja's father was none other than Donald Bellisario producer of NCIS, NCIS: LA and a lot of other shows making her sisters with Torian Bellisario and the sister of Sean Murray. Her mother remarried Jim Carrey a few years back and they had Naja's sister Nikita, but split up about a year back. I knew that Naja had three brothers, Jim, Eric and Romeo and two other sisters named Diamond and Angel.

Diana's brother was Jerry Bruckhiemer and I knew I had watched at least three of the shows and series he produced.

I could go on and on about Naja's family since it was basically a law to watch _Pride and Prejudice_ and _NCIS_ in our house, but we were in the diner and I had to admit that my breath was taken away. I looked around and I was impressed at how much the Diner looked like the one from _Grease_.

"I see the look on your face." Krissy said and I turned to her. "This is the set of the diner from Grease. When the movie came out you'd be surprised at how many people came to Cali just to see this place."

"Grease is one of my favorite movies of all time." I told them as we went around tables.

"Ours too." Julia said. "When we have sleep-overs we put it in just when we get tired so the songs are playing. It gets on my mothers nerves."

"There's Naja." Kat said pointing behind me. I turned around to see De'Naja Lang Bellisario, I had heard lots of rumors about her from the press and my parents, but when I saw her all of them went out the window.

She was about my height with wavy mid-back length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a camouflage hat, a black tank top, a pair of black jeans, a pair of big gold hoop earrings and had dark red lip stick on her lips that would make Angelina Jolie jealous. She didn't look like the kind of girl that would do all the things the press has said she did, but I knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceiving.

"Who's this?" She asked tilting her head to the side as she saw us come towards her.

"Naja this is Renesmee...?" Krissy trailed off since I hadn't given them a last name.

"Cullen." I filled in. "But everyone calls me Nessie." She smiled.

"I'm De'Naja, but you knew that because right now you're looking me over trying to figure out how they could make up such mean stories about a girl who looks so normal." She didn't say it in a 'I'm so much better than you.' way, she said it in a 'Am I right?' way. She wasn't being bitchy, just truthful. I liked her already.

She got up so Nicole could get on the inside next to the window, sat down and Julia perched herself on Naja's knee. It was weird, not in a lesbian-lover way, more of a 'I don't have anywhere to sit' way. Krissy got on the inside of the other side and Kat pulled up a chair. I sat next to Krissy and then a waiter came by.

"What will it be today guys?" A boyish voice asked. I looked up and had to keep myself from drooling.

He was buff, just the right amount with tan skin and short black hair that was in need of a trim. Overall he was cute and hot at the same time.

"Four strawberry milkshakes and...?" Naja said. I realized she was waiting for me to tell him what I wanted when Krissy kicked my leg.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "If you don't know we have the best strawberry milkshakes in the world. Ask anybody." I shook my head, I hated it when I drunk a milkshake or a smoothie and a piece of fruit gets stuck in my teeth. "Please?" He asked. Why did he want me to have a strawberry milkshake?

"No." I said. "Pretty please with a strawberry on top?" He asked folding his hands together. I shook my head. "How about this?" I said. "You bring me a chocolate milkshake and I'll come back tomorrow after school and have a strawberry milkshake with you?" He smiled.

"It's a date." He said walking backwards until he turned around and was out of sight.

"What was that?" I turned and looked back at everyone.

"What was what?" I asked looking down at my menu. I really didn't want to look at their faces.

"Please!" Naja said and I finally looked up. "You would've been more subtle if you jumped him on this table." I knew I was blushing and this is one of the few times it's happened since my oldest brother moved out.

"Who was that?" I asked realizing I didn't even know that guys name. It just made me feel more stupid.

"That was Jacob Black." Julia said. "He goes to our school, but he's a Sophomore."

"Captain of the football team." Krissy continued. "And captain of the soccer team."

"He just broke up with his two year girlfriend Leah." Kat said. "He snapped and broke up with her because she claimed that she saw him kissing another girl last Friday."

"But the thing is that he was home on Friday." Krissy said. Wait- What?

"How would you know that?" I asked confusion written all over my face.

"He's my step-brother." She said.

"I though your dad was married to Miss USA?" Julia said.

"He is." She told me. "My mom married his dad a few weeks ago."

"I though she was going out with Conan?" Julia commented.

"Conan's married you dip-shit." Kat said. "Krissy said she was going out with Gary Oldman."

"The dude who played Sirius in Harry Potter?" I asked. She nodded.

"They broke it off when my mom said she couldn't be with a guy who's last name in Oldman." Krissy said when a boy (Who I noticed was not Jacob) brought us our milkshakes. "She's happy with Jake's dad, he's about ten years older than her so he makes her feel young again."

I had no idea what to say. "That's nice."

"That's what I said." Krissy said. That's when I noticed that Nicole hadn't said a word since we got here, I looked at her only to find her glaring daggers at me. I wondered silently what the hell her problem was before looking away. They started telling me how I would love the school and that a friend of their named Satera was hosting the party we were about to go to while we finished our shakes.

"Who's turn is it to pay?" Julia asked.

"Mine." Kat said before taking some money out of her purse and throwing it on the table.

"I thought you guys got stuff for free?" I asked as we went outside.

"We do." Krissy told me. "But the bus boys survive on tips."

"Who's riding with who?" Naja asked before going to a black convertible.

"I have to drive my car." Julia said.

"I'll ride with Naja." Nicole and I both said at the same time. She looked at me with half of her lip raised giving me a disgusted look.

"I'll ride with Julia." Nicole said before walking away. Krissy crossed her arms.

"Who put a stick up her ass?" She asked.

"No one." Naja said. "That's why she's acting like this." I couldn't help the laugh that came out and Kat high fived Naja. "That bitch never liked me. Pile people." She ordered. I got in the front this time, while Krissy and Kat got in the back and we headed to the party.

* * *

**How'd you like it?**


	4. Bad Friends and Mad Fathers

Thank you guys for reading, although it wouldn't hurt to review a little more.

**Julia's house**

**luxury real estate . com residential 1892444-introducing-hi-ilani-in-the-arms-of-heaven -1133-ikena-circle-honolulu-hawaii-united-states**

* * *

We drove for ten minutes before we made it to Satera's house and I had to say it was amazing. There were cars and kids everywhere and it was much better than any party we could've had in Forks. The biggest party there had been Denise Stanley's 12th birthday party when her mom found out her dad was screwing the babysitter.

Julia had gotten there only a few seconds before us so they were getting out of the car as we pulled up. A girl who looked to be the same age as the rest of us came over to us. Her highlighted dark brown hair was in a baseball cap that she wore backwards and her sparkly blue dressed was better than anything I could've designed.

"You made it!" She said stopping in front of us.

"Of course we did." Julia said taking her hands. "Is Devon here yet?" She shook her head sadly.

"Devon?" I asked Naja.

"Her lame excuse for a boyfriend." She supplied. I nodded and she finally spotted me.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Satera this is Nessa." Nicole said with a sneer. Seriously? What the hell was her problem?!

"It's Nessie." I corrected.

"Well Nessie." Satera said taking my hand. "Is that your real name?"

"It's Renesmee Cullen." She nodded.

"Your dad did the pictures for Taylor Swift's new perfume right?" I nodded. I hoped she didn't make fun of her, I was a die-hard T-Swizzy fan and I was already becoming friends with Satera. "He did a few photo shoots for my dad's shows, he's really good." She complimented. "Well you guys come get something to drink." She offered. "Drink, dance, swim!" She ordered taking Julia's hand and pulling her into the house and the rest of us followed.

"Satera is the 'Party hard or not at all' kind of girl." Krissy explained. "I guess she gets that from her mom because he dad is as cool as a cucumber."

"Her mom likes to party a lot?" I asked. Kat shrugged.

"Her mom ran off on her and her dad when she was a few weeks old." She explained. "Nothing stings more than the abandonment of someone who doesn't even know you- or want to for that matter."

"That sucks." And it did. I had my mom and my dad and my siblings and soon I would have my aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins.

"She doesn't let it get her down as you can see." Naja said as we entered the kitchen. Satera handed us all an iconic red plastic cup you could find at any high school party and I sniffed mine.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Fruit punch and vodka, so I wouldn't recommend having more than two cups if you're planning on driving home." At least she was cautious. When the song changed to rocker pop song Satera gasped. "I love this song! Come dance with me!"

"Are you coming?" Kat asked seeing that I wasn't following them. I shook my head.

"I'm just gonna take a look around." I shouted over the music. She nodded and allowed Julia to pull her through the crowd of horny, drunk teenagers. I kept my cup with me and left the kitchen moving past the seemingly endless supply of teens towards the backyard where the pool and even more kids were. It seemed I couldn't escape them anywhere, they littered the pool area, the house, the driveway, the beach, the only place I hadn't looked was upstairs.

It took me exactly 14 minutes to find the stairs and make my way upstairs where you only found 2 or three teens talking or making out around every corner. I looked in a few rooms that were either being used as storage or guest rooms and walked in on 2 couples trying to have sex in bathrooms until I came across a room with a crooked chalkboard sign with the words 'keep out' written on it. This would probably be the only place I'd be able to be alone, so I went in.

It was obvious before I even turned on the light that it was Satera's room. Her walls were light blue and her carpet was what looked like blue troll hair. I found satisfaction that the only poster of Justin Beiber in plain sight had a mustache drawn on and side burns. Next to the JB poster was a picture of a boy with light skin, golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, the one thing that shocked me about the picture was the fact that there were multiple darts sticking out from it. I figured that it was her sorry excuse for a boyfriend Devon.

I looked around her dresser, vanity and walls to see them littered with pictures of Krissy, Kat and Naja, but only three out of all of them showed Nicole. I couldn't help but want to be in one of those pictures with the smiling girls who didn't have a care in the world.  
The only pictures that didn't have the girls in them were pictures of Satera at different ages with a man who I recognized as Kyle Pennington, who had directed many successful plays, movies and television shows. Seems like everyone in this town had famous parents and relatives.

"What are you doing in here?" I whirled around to see a boy about 17 with light brown skin and braided black hair.

"I was just trying to get away from the music." I said. "I'm not really used to things like this." I admitted.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nessie." I told him. "I came here with Naja, Krissy, Kat and Julia." Even if I knew her or not I didn't want to be associated with Nicole. Bitch had problems.

"You're that skinny white girl Naja said was the Cullen girl." Skinny white girl?

"That's me." I said giving a little wave. "And you are?"

"Armani Glenn." He said. "Naja's my girl."

"She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend." I told him. "We just met earlier." I decided to fill the silence by throwing back my juice and it took everything I had not to cough and choke as the liquid burned down my throat. I blinked a couple of times and placed my cup on the dresser.

"C'mon." He said holding hand out. "Naja's looking for you." I nodded, picked up my cup and left the room with him following me.

"Where is she?"

"Out by the pool." He said. "You know where it is?" He asked. I told him yes and he disappeared into the kitchen. I saw him give one of those one armed dude hugs to another kid and take a cup from them. I made my way out to the backyard fighting through the throng of kids and finally saw Naja by the biggest pool.

"Hey where were you?" She asked handing me another cup when I made it to her.

"Uh..." I didn't think she'd appreciate me snooping around in her friends room. "Around." Nice.

"Well I need to talk to you about something." She said hooking her arm through mine and he started to walk.

"Sure." I wondered what.

"As you know tomorrow is Monday and you'll be sitting with us at lunch." I didn't know that actually. "We're not like the mean girls, but there are certain people you can and can't talk to if you're going to be friends with us."

"Seriously?" I asked quirking a brow. How is that not totally mean girls?

"It's not like that." She said quickly. "Let me give you an example, see those twins over there?" I looked to where she was pointing and saw a pair of red head twin girls wearing the same dress and shoes talking to a group of girls. "Last year after Julia's birthday party, they spread a rumor. They told everyone that Julia had aids and Julia is not a slut nor does she take sex lightly. She's still a virgin for Gods sake!"

"What does that mean? 'Julia doesn't take sex lightly.'?"

"When Julia's older sister was 17, she died from aids." She said. "Julia was only 3 so she didn't understand why one day her big sister was there and the next she wasn't."

"That's awful." I said. "I don't know what I'd do if one of my brothers died or Emmy for that matter."

"Emmy?" She asked.

"My little sister." I informed her. I hoped I would never know what it was like to lose Emmy, if life was just a little bit fair and just I'd be the one to go before her, but then how would she feel? All of her brothers, sister and family would be gone before her and that sucks.

"How old is she?"

"2." I said before furrowing my brows. "Or 3 possibly 4." I went to take a drink from my cup but Naja took it away.

"You're a lightweight." She informed me. "And someone has to be sober enough to make sure we don't die on the way home." She handed my cup to a random person and I saw she was wearing a watch. I grabbed her arm and looked at her watch.

"I have to be home..." I looked up at her. "20 minutes ago." She sighed.

"I'm going to go find Kat and Nicole." She said. "You go find Krissy and Julia and then we'll leave." I nodded and made my way back into the house. I found Krissy but she said she'd just call her mom and tell her she was staying the night, then I found Julia.

I found her making out with some guy in a Letterman jacket on one of the couches. It was kind of awkward standing there before I could work up the guts to get her attention, but I didn't have to seeing as she spotted me and pushed the guy off of her.

"Nessie!" She squealed throwing her arms up. "I can't believe you stayed!" The hell was she talking about? "Help me up." She held out her arms and I pulled her up and made sure I could support her weight. I had her arm over my shoulder and my other one around her waist supporting most of her weight.

"How much did you have to drink?" I asked as I pulled her to the door. Naja and I had agreed to meet by the cars.

"Just a little bit I swear!" She said putting her free arm over the right part of her chest. I wasn't even going to tell her that her heart was on the other side so I continued dragging her outside.  
When we got out Naja stood by the cars with Kat and Nicole talking next to her.

"Alright who's driving Julia home?" She asked seeing her drunk friend. "I'd do it but I have to get home soon."

"I can't," Kat said. "If her dog growls at me one more time I'll scream and kick him in the face."

"So violent." I teased.

"Her drunk ass ain't gonna be drooling all over me in the car." Some friend she was.

"I'll take her home." I volunteered. "Just put her address into her GPS and I'll get her there." Dad was going to be pissed.

Kat put her address in the GPS while I put Julia in the backseat, then they left. I got in the drivers seat and started to drive to her house,when I was halfway there I thought about texting my dad but decided to wait. I didn't want to be one of those teens on the Texting and Driving commercials.

Julia's house was huge like any other house here in Blue Orchard and I liked it a bit more than Satera's because it wasn't full of hormonal, zit faced teens drinking Vodka Fruit punch.

I drove up the driveway and in front of the house before turning off the ignition and getting out. It wasn't without great difficulty that I got Julia out of the car and up all the stairs that came with the house. I had called for anyone in the house to come and help but that only thing that responded was a Tibetan dog.

I looked into 2 rooms and 3 bathrooms before I found Julia's room and the only reason I knew that was because of the large painting of Nicole, Naja, Krissy, Kat and Julia on the wall when you walked in, right next to the window.

I dragged Julia into her room and onto her bed before pulling off her shoes, taking her hair out of it's ponytail and taking off her bra and jeans before putting her under the covers. And no, I'm not a perv, I know as a girl those are the two most uncomfortable things in sleep in. I the small trash bin from her bathroom next to her bed and when I was satisfied she wasn't going to hurl I took my phone out and called home.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Was the first thing I heard which, as you can tell, was yelled into my ear.

"Dad please chill." I whispered into the phone.

"Why are you whispering?!" He asked but thankfully lowered his voice.

"Just hold on." I made sure Julia was going to be okay before I went into her bathroom. "Now will you let me talk before you start screaming at me?"

"You have 30 seconds." That was more than what I was going to ask for.

"Mom let me go to a party with some girls and I lost track of time." I said quickly. "When I saw what time it was I told them I needed to go home, but one of them was drunk and she drove me to the party, so I drove her home because the others couldn't." And time! I sucked in a deep breath and waited for my dad to say something.

"Okay." He said in a very calm yet agitated voice. "When are you coming home?"

"Well I was hoping I could stay here." I said. "She's home all alone and I don't want her to choke on her own vomit or something. Can I stay and then you can punish me after school?" I asked hopefully. "Or not at all it's your call."

"Straight home young lady." He said in his sternest dad voice. "No detours and no stopping."

"Straight home." I confirmed. "I'll see you tomorrow when you hopefully won't ground me." He hung up. I let a little laugh of victory out. There was a very slim chance I would get punished seeing as I had never done anything like this before, but he might punish me just to make sure I don't do it again.

I grabbed an extra cover from Julia's bed and took it over to the couch that was under the window. I took off my shoes, my bra and my shorts (We were both girls there) and got on the couch before closing my eyes to stop the oncoming headache.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review please and if you don't you're making me feel unwanted. :(**


	5. The Villa

**Chapter four...five? I'm not sure, but here it is.**

**For their school just imagine Orestad High School with a large garden lawn and a beach in the back. As you can tell I am obsessed with beaches.**

**They'll each have a clothing set for each chapter, but I'll describe them in case you don't want to check them out every chapter. Link is on my page.**

* * *

I woke up in the morning when my phone vibrated under the throw pillow I had slept on. I quickly turned it off and stretched before getting up. I looked at the trash can by Julia's bed and felt so much rejoice when I saw there was no throw up in it. It seemed like we both had a nice night of sleep, I only woke up three times from Julia's groaning.

"Julia." I said quietly as I lightly pushed her. "Julia wake up." Her blood shot eyes slowly opened and she groaned when the sunlight hit her eyes.

"Oh God!" She moaned sitting up so the sunlight was no longer in her eyes. "What happened?"

"We went to Satera's party yesterday and you got shitfaced." I said bluntly. "I drove you home."

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked. "Not that I'm not grateful." She added quickly. "It's that...Just by looking at your mom I could tell she was the type of mom to freak if her daughter doesn't come home from a party."

"I called my dad and told him I was spending the night." I said. "No one was here and I didn't want you to be alone."

"Well thanks for that." She said before reaching behind her and then stopping. "Did you take off my bra?" She asked. "And my pants?"

"We're both girls here." I reminded her.

"True." She nodded before rolling out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower, you are more than welcome to use the shower in the guest room and borrow something from my closet."

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure. "I can always go home and get some-"

"Nessie." She said. "You drove me home, took off my clothes so I would be comfortable and then stayed the night because you didn't want me to be alone." She said. "You are more than welcome to wear my clothes."

"Thanks." I said and she smiled before disappearing into her bathroom. She was nicer than any so called friends I had in Forks. I remember when I got sick at Ashley Newton's party she kicked me out of her room and made me sleep in the hallway until my dad came to get me.

I left my shoes in the room before going down to one of the doors I remembered was a bathroom. I quickly took a shower, washed my hair and wrapped one of the fluffy white towels around my body before going back to Julia's room where she was still in the shower. I walked over to her -surprise, surprise- walk-in closet and looked from something to wear.

I finally decided on a fitted, purple, long sleeved U neck shirt and a blue floral print skirt that hit my mid thigh. I paired it with a pair of brown strapped heels, a peach charm bracelet and slipped my phone and a pair of sunglasses in the brown bag Julia was letting me borrow.  
Just as I was finished getting ready, Julia came out of her bathroom wearing a white towel, went to her closet and closed her doors. When she came out she was wearing a white off the shoulders crop top, a pair of blue jean cut off shorts, a pair of brown wedge boots, two necklaces and had a messenger bag on her shoulders.

"You really have something against shirts that cover your stomach don't you?" I asked once she sat down to flat iron her hair.

"My dad's in Russia on a business trip." She said as we walked down the stairs when I asked about her father. "He won't be back for few more days, so it's just me, Nona and Combat."

"Who?"

"Nona is my nanny/Step-mom," She explained. "She's been taking care of me since I was a baby cause my mom died in childbirth. She married my dad when I was 4 and Combat is-"

"The giant Tibetan Mastiff that's roaming around your house?" I guessed and she nodded. "I have a Doberman named Back-Up and a Husky named Fang."

"Back-Up?" She asked. "Like from Veronica Mars?"

"To be fair my dog had that name way before there was a Veronica Mars." Back-Up was going on 12 now and he still moved pretty quick for a dog over 7. Julia and I decided that we'd get something to eat at Starbucks since it was her turn to get the coffee.

After taking a detour at Starbucks and getting 7 cups of coffee from the guy who was already expecting us- Apparently Nicole didn't drink coffee- we drove to Blue Orchard Village High school, or as everyone else called it the Villa.

It was much much bigger than the small 300 populated school in Forks and as much as I hated to admit it, I was impressed and I was even more so when we went inside. Julia took me up the crooked, swirl stairs and all around us were large circle platform rooms that looked like they were floating in the air. She directed me to one where all the girls, except Nicole, were sitting in bean bag and egg chairs.

"What did we miss?" Julia asked plopping herself down in a bean bag chair next to Satera and passed out the coffee. I sat in one next to Katrina.

"We were just telling Krissy how she missed Nicole spewing puke all over Daevon." Katrina said.

"Who's Daevon?" I asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend." Naja answered. "They broke up last year and he's been trying to win her back ever since."

"Not anymore though." Katrina continued. "He was wearing his priceless, one of a kind Jordans last night."

"The boy scrubs them every night with lemon juice and tooth paste." Naja took over again.

"Wow." That was intense, I never understood why people cared so much about their shoes.

"So Nessie do you have your schedule yet?" Satera asked.

"Actually it's at home in my book bag." Then my phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" Krissy asked.

"My little sister."

"You mean the 2,3 or possible 4 year old?" Naja teased. I ignored her and opened the text.

**momy told me you werent coming home so i thoght you wood need this**

And attached to my sisters butchered text was a very nice picture of my schedule.

"I do now." I said showing them the test.

"That's so nice." Satera cooed.

"No it's not." I informed her. "She's gonna want something in return and I bet I know what it is."

**_Wat do u want?_**

**aksess to yor room da next 3days**

"She's free access to my room." I informed them shifting my legs.

_**You're a con artist**_

**i dont no wat dat means but i no u r but wat am i**

"That is adorable." Naja said pushing her hair out of her face after she stole my phone.

"That is not adorable." I corrected. "That extortion."

"Class is gonna start in about half an hour." Krissy informed us before taking my phone from Naja looking at me. Thief. "Do you have a flash drive?" I held up my key chain.

"Always."

"Then you can borrow a laptop from the school store." She said. "Most of our classes require you to have a laptop for some assignments." After we said goodbye to the girls, Krissy and I went to the school store (That was an actual store) and I used my credit card to rent one for the day.

"You're first class in Algebra," Krissy said as we walked out of the store. "Mine is art, but Satera will be in your class. I'll see you in 2nd period which is physical science, which we all have together." She then she good bye and darted off towards the stairs. It wasn't until she was all the way down that I realized I had no idea where room 2065 was.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
